1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of domestic appliances and, more particularly, to a programmable controller for a domestic appliance.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Domestic appliances are quickly becoming more sophisticated devices. Almost every modern day appliance contains a computer or other form of electronic controller that operates various features of the appliance. For example, refrigerators come in a wide variety of models and styles that appeal to a wide range of consumers. Refrigerators range from high-end models that may include temperature controlled storage bins, water filters, water/ice dispensers, as well as various other advanced features or accessories, to lower-end models that may simply provide controls for establishing a desired temperature in a fresh food and/or freezer compartment. As each model has distinct features and/or accessories, a separate controller must be developed for each type or model of refrigerator.
In the highly competitive field of household appliances, there is a constant need to update, improve and streamline manufacturing processes, as well as reduce unit costs. The need to develop, install and store multiple types of controllers that accommodate different refrigerator models increases the unit cost of each appliance. In addition, maintaining numerous different controllers increases warehousing and supply costs.
Based on the above, there still exists a need for a universal refrigerator controller having stored therein a plurality of operating parameters for a plurality of refrigerator models, wherein the controller can be readily programmed to activate particular ones of the plurality of operating parameters associated with a particular refrigerator model.